User talk:Achilles Prime
Messages (Leave messages here...) About My Images Achilles, I appreciate your help with uploading images, but how do I take a category tag off an image? No reason for you to know this, but I was uploading rank insignia for my Imperial Guard Regiment, and you tagged it Space Marine. From here on, I will be listing them as The Lost Ithacan, Images, Symbols, Imperial Guard. Thank you again, The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:05, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Confused About the Categories Achilles About the Categories, I only see the trash cans when I'm initially putting in the categories. Once they've been saved, they only appear as hyperlinks, even when I go to put in new ones. Is removing tags an administrative privilege, or am I just missing something? The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Request for Artwork Hey, Achilles, its me, Sparkee23. I haven been away dealing with real-life issues and I was wondering if you or Algrim Whitefang could add some art work depicting my Marines and if possible? Also, could you direct me to those Imperial Homebrew creators to see if they want to add my Homebrew as an ally. Sparkee23 Request for Artwork Achilles Prime, I am requesting some Art for my page. Something simple. Thanks Lycas Umbra About artwork for my Shadow Wolves Hello sir yes, the artwork is for my chapter Shadow Wolves. I am not sure about what I want. I am looking for just the basic, yes to the armorial and the primaris marine. Do you need details on the appearance or pic of one of the painted models? I am super new to doing anything like this. thank you very much. and sorry about the signature. I am not sure how that works. I just type my name and then hit the signature button. Is there something I am missing? I don't even know if this is the right place to respond to you. thank you Lycas Umbra (talk) 12:27, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Images for my Shadow Wolves Achilles Prime Sorry for not knowing how this all works. In regards to my artwork. This one of the marines that I would like it based on. File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_2.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_1.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Inercessor_3.jpg| File:Shadow_Woles_Intercessor_4.jpg|This is my captain. File:Shadow_Wolves_Cpt_2.jpg Thanks --Lycas Umbra (talk) 00:01, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bison Colors What other colors do you have in mind, the reason I was keeping with brown was because the Iron Bison are Native American inspired and a common color used by native americans is brown because it is the color of animal hides. I do intend to spruce it up lore wise as individual battle brothers will paint their armor with colors representing their home tribes which range from of varying colors, this would parallel how native american tribes would use different war paints on their bodies before going to war.Any thoughts are appreciated. Brother Rada (talk) 21:44, May 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: Images those are very good, my only criticisms is that tomahawks would look more like these as tomahawks below since tomahawks usually only have one wide blade on the head and a smaller point on the other side, also i was going to have them leave lines of paint indicating tribal affiliation on one of the pauldrons. Example tomahawks: half-moon-tomahawk.jpeg Tomahawk Example.jpg cornplanter-tomahawk.jpg Brother Rada (talk) 01:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) About my Hydronian Heavy Regiments Article Hi sorry about this, but you know the Hydronian hevayr egiments article I made? Well it's meant to be a general one about regiments that come from a world like the Cadian shock troops. If i got the wrong format I'm sorry but which one would be good for making an article about regiments in a general sense? Chriseclipse (talk) 11:25, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Following on to Chriseclipse comment about IG Templates I had the same issue with my Heb Zealous Light Infantry Regiments. It seems like there's a need for am IG Template for kinds of Regiments, in between the world template and the specific Regiment template. In His glorious name! The Lost Ithacan 15:15, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Different Ideas About Colors for my Chapter Ok so I think ive done all I can for my chapter that I can for now, you were giving me some examples of potential marine ideas, now I would still like brown but it does not have to be the primary color Dark Red or bright Red. Let me know what you think Brother Rada (talk) 05:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) RE:Different Ideas About Colors for my Chapter Yes I don't really care what shade of brown it is Brother Rada (talk) 23:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Artwork for my Astral Dragons Hi Achilles can you do me some artworks for my Astral Dragons (The white and purple ones) ,I provided you with the template I want you will just need to copy the colors and make the cape white,thank you. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 13:39, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Update to the Astral Dragons artwork Algrim recieved my request so you don't need to do it. ---- Sorry Achillies Sorry about the pic, I was just adding it late at night and didn't think about it, I just logged on this morning to change it, huge apologies. Raptor987 123 (talk) 09:29, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Deletion of Article Since you so kindly deleted my page, can I get a copy of the work I did for my sandbox? because that wasn't backed up yet. I had read the articles provided and followed those guidelines, so if you could provide a bit more detail of why deleted I would apprciate it. Also I would definitely like to take up the offer of some of the artists here to make decent pictures of my regiment. TechCaptain (talk) 17:27, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind About Deletion of Article Nevermind on the deletion. my navigation failed and I found it slightly renamed and in my sandbox. Thank you and your fellows for helping me out with this. I appeciate it. Still would like help on the art aspect of my regiments. TechCaptain (talk) 17:32, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Artwork for My Iron Bisons & Wendigo Necrons I was wondering if you are interested in doing art for my Iron Bison chapter and possibly my Wendigo necron, again if you are interested, just let me know again i don't care what shade of brown it is for their main colors, thanks.--Brother Rada (talk) 06:03, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Knights of the Throne/Angels of the Voracious Chalice My general concept for the Knights of the Throne is gold, red and white. Shoulder pads gold, helmet white, the rest red. In terms of overall it's a mix of the usual Blood Angels fashion with a feudal, Bretonnian twist. The Voracious, who are the ones I'd like to actually make models are going to be a kit bash of the new Chaos Marine squad with a blood angels upgrade pack, and have probably dropped white from the colour scheme and naturally have a darker more evil shade of red. The symbols of both revolve around grails and "Throne" Angels (a weird type of angel who are all rings and eyes and don't look at all human). Thanks for offering! Captain-Socialist (talk) 23:15, June 21, 2019 (UTC)Captain-Socialist In the time since yesterday, I've actually made a reference image and a new symbol for the Knights of the Throne. I'll leave them here if you're still interested. Pretty pleased with what you did with the Voracious, btw! File:Knights_of_the_Throne-0.png File:Screenshot_2019-06-22_at_18.20.01.png Maponus (talk) 17:49, June 22, 2019 (UTC)Maponus Dragons of Suzanoo Chapter Master Pic Hello Achilles when you have time could you do my Dragons of Suzanoo chapter master? Since this chapter is based around samuraïs they have katanas and all of that.So my chapter master wears Tartaros armor and a katana with an ebon blade.Below there is the symbol and a standard Battle-Brother to give you a base. Thank you. --Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 17:38, June 25, 2019 (UTC) File:Dragons_Suzanoo_Battle-Brother.png File:2019-06-19_21.35.21.png Artwork for my Void Basilisks Hi, thanks very much for the update on the armorial it looks great! Just updating it now and thanks for the advice on the colours, cutting down from 4 to 3 now. Hopefully, that is more appropriate. TheRealRanta (talk) 11:39, July 2, 2019 (UTC)TheRealRanta RE:Cold Blood Article Hi Achilles Prime, Firstly, sorry for making you have to fix all those mistakes of mine. I really appreciate the help. This is the first wiki of any kind I've used, so feeling a bit lost. Also, thank you for editing those images. Looks great! I was wondering how everyone else was doing theirs. Yeah, I agree regarding the name. I did originally call them Cold Blooded, but after a year of playing with my mates I got into a habit of shortening the name to "Cold Bloods" or "Coldies". I'll try adding in more details about the Chapter when I get time in the next few days. Would appreciate any other feed back you can give me. Thanks, 00JAK (talk) 03:27, June 29, 2019 (UTC)}} Request for Art Oh great Achilles, who burned the mighty towers of Priam's town, I come to ask for your help. Can you recolor the first pic below, using the orange from this for the red of the robe and the blue from the same for the robe's silver trim? For convenience, those are R204 G85 B0 and R91 G155 B213 File:Magos Explorator Jahalin.jpeg File:Erendan.png Also, and this is a separate request, can you remove the heart from her hand and replace it with a weapon, a scanner, or literally anything else? If that's too complex, I will still appreciate the recolor. Thank you In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 02:33, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Deathwatch Character Art Mighty Artist Achilles Prime, I humbly request if you can do a piece of Deathwatch Art of Dorcha Teicneo. He is a Techmarine and Chaplain of the Bloodmoon Hunters holding an efficient Plasma Cannon and wearing a Servo Harness. His left arm is bionic as well as one of his eyes. He has a few more weapons and other things but I don't know how hard it would be to kit him out. Lastly his armor is electrified and has a reflective coating if that is an effect thing you can do. TechCaptain, Creator of Bloodmoon Hunters and Lunar Venatorii 05:00, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Request for a Chaos lord Hi Achilles,can you do an artwork of Luctus Miseria the chaos lord of the Sons of Torment,his armor and weapons are like the Ravager Jackal ones (see image below),his armor is black and white (see image below),and finally on his back he wears a winged raven guard jump pack.Thank you. Sons_of_Torment_Armorial (1).png Sons_Torment_Heretic_Astartes (1).png Ravager_Jackals_Heretic_Astartes.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 23:38, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Chaos lord Thanks Achilles,for the artwork it looks awesome. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 07:12, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Request for Character Art Hiya Achilles, I would like Art for Veteran Sergeant Scáth Hiachóir of the Bloodmoon Hunters during his time at M39. So at that time he was wearing Variant Mk III Relic Iron Power Armor (The Variation is for it to be more silent) wielding a Volkite Serpenta and a Archaeotech Pistol, standing next to his Subrique "Bullpup" Cyber-Mastiff Variant (The beast is carefully crafted as a true terror weapon, a massively built and heavily-armored steel construct of considerable bulk. Equipped with sub-sonic Voxhailers. Capable of shrugging off most small arms fire and of bringing down even large groups of well-armed opponents. Bullpups are equipped with shock jaws which can also double as Chainblade weapons. The construct also has magnetic locking feet and jaws which enable the creature to lock on to a target and hold it in place, equipped with a pair of Gamma weapons in pods mounted on the shoulders.) Please and Thank you. TechCaptain 21:05, July 15, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain, Bloodmoon Hunter and Lunar Venatorii Creator Thanks Thank you for the heads up and sorry for causing you guys extra work. Reviewing now and thanks again for the art you guys already did. TechCaptain 20:54, July 17, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain, Bloodmoon Hunters and Lunar Venatorii Creator Artwork for my chapter Hi Achilles could you make the armorial and color scheme of my chapter,the Lions of Babylon they are based around well Babylonian culture,also do it when you have time and only when you want to do it.Thank you Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 15:08, July 18, 2019 (UTC) 2019-07-18 14.53.50.png Spacemarine (6).jpg Lions of Babylon Thanks to your advice the Lions of Babylon are know a successor chapter of the Sable lions and I think it is better for their story. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 10:02, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Update on the Lions of Babylon I don't know if you seen it but Algrim changed the Lions of Babylon symbol,here is the new one and here is the color scheme without the robe (since they are not from dark angels stock anymore) spacemarine (7).jpg Lions Babylon Icon.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 21:09, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Chapter maste Lions of Babylon Hello Achilles,can you do my Lions of Babylon chapter master ? He resemble heavily the one from the sable lion (same helm,same pattern of armor,same kind of looks for the lightning claw etc.) Below you'll find the sword he has, the color scheme and the sable lions chapter master to inspire you.Thank you. Lions Babylon Tact Marine.png Lions Babylon Armorial.png Sword of the Lion.png Sable_Lions_Lord_Caliph.png Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 20:23, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Article Deletion I made an page name Arthur Asimov but I don't think I will continue to work on it. Could you delete it please ? LeBosch42 (talk) 21:17, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Request for Art Achilles, When you get a moment, can you recolor this from the Cannon Wiki to my Forge World's colors, with the Orange replacing the Red and the Blue replacing the White. For convenience, those are R204 G85 B0 and R91 G155 B213. If it's easier to take the other two and the background out, that's fine, or not, whatever's easiest for you. Thank you, In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 04:15, July 28, 2019 (UTC)